


他有罪

by kunicchi



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunicchi/pseuds/kunicchi
Summary: 亚瑟与奥姆是一对同母异父的兄弟，他们在暗地里制裁那些法律无法制裁的恶人……





	他有罪

**Author's Note:**

> 看完处刑人第一部后打鸡血的产物，请大家一定去看这部电影。  
> 威廉叔叔突如其来的骚，闪了我的腰。

**《他有罪》**

 

< 上 >

 

“别再学电视里那些乱七八糟的东西了，亚瑟。”

 

维科折腾到凌晨3点才从案发现场离开，他没有直接回自己的公寓，而是风尘仆仆地赶去了兄弟俩的安全屋，“沿着通风口爬进来，从天花板上出现？詹姆斯·邦德那套根本就不适用于现实生活，专业人士才不会这么干！”

 

亚瑟咕嘟咕嘟地灌下一瓶啤酒，“冷静点，维科，我们不是成功了？”他脱去了上衣，昏暗的灯光在纹有菱形图案刺青的深色皮肤上晕开一片光影，“而且你怎么不问问就笃定是我的主意？”

 

“因为维科知道我不会干那种傻事。”奥姆从另一扇门口的阴影里走出来，他刚洗了澡，全身只裹了件浴袍，银色的发梢还滴着水，“你是我遇到头一个跑去剿灭黑帮还带根绳子的，怎么？你想一个个勒死他们？”

 

疲惫与无奈爬上了维科的背脊，“我答应过亚特兰娜要照顾你们。”

 

“这点你做得很好，维科，”亚瑟扔了罐啤酒给这位精疲力竭的FBI探员，“你还替我母亲‘照顾’了她的第二任丈夫。”

 

_照顾到了床上去。_

 

他嬉皮笑脸地比出这么个嘴型。

 

维科接下冰凉的易拉罐，忍住用它朝亚瑟脑袋上砸的冲动——向上帝起誓，他每年的射击与投掷考核成绩都是第一，不过一两米的距离绝对可以砸个亚瑟眼冒金星——他把它往手边的矮桌上一放，“奥姆，”中年男人话锋一转，指向了正往这边走过来的奥姆，“你从小就是你们兄弟俩里沉稳靠得住的那个，我还指望你能时刻管着你的哥哥。”

 

“是他瞒着我带了捆蠢爆了的绳子，”奥姆伸手拿过维科没要的啤酒罐，泄愤似的扯开了拉环，仿佛这是亚瑟的脑袋壳，“那玩意儿少说有30磅重。”

 

“嘿，奥姆！”亚瑟从木椅子上站起来反驳，朝矮桌边两个摆明要开启说教模式的男人低吼道：“我们靠着‘那捆蠢爆了’的绳子在10分钟内干掉了9个人？”

 

年长的探员叹了口气，他现在就想找张床躺下，而不是大半夜的替这两个从小操心到大的崽子继续伤神，“我把调查方向转移向了帮派火并，波士顿警局那群蠢货压根就不会想到两个人可以干趴下一屋子的黑手党。”

 

亚瑟抬起两条粗壮又有力的胳膊在半空中挥了挥， “老伙计，我就知道你每次都能罩着我们！”他刚想从喉咙底挤出一丝欢呼，就被奥姆无声的凌厉眼神给逼了回去。

 

“我们会谨慎行事的。”奥姆一手捏着易拉罐，另一手揽过维科的肩膀拍了拍，“万一哪天亚瑟害我们两个被抓了，我们也不会把你供出来。”

 

维科刚放下的心这会儿又悬了起来，“你们的第一准则应该是不会抓到，而不是被抓到之后如何如何。”他头疼地叹了口气，“记得下次动手前通知我。”

 

“当然。”奥姆承诺道。

 

他看着维科的身影完全消失在沉重的铁门后，才转过身面向单手撑着下巴、一副瞧好戏表情的兄长，“没有下一次了，亚瑟。”

 

“可我们成功了？”亚瑟不太明白维科以及奥姆在瞎担心什么——他们干这行开始，向来就只在意结果，过程中出现一些操蛋的事稀疏平常——他从另一张木桌边站起来，一步步走向奥姆，“就靠你们嘴里所谓的电视上乱七八糟的东西。”

 

“是的，这次是詹姆斯·邦德，上次是匹诺曹。”奥姆并不畏惧亚瑟如山一般的身形逐渐逼近，他淡然地站在原地，一动不动，“你的童年真是多姿多彩。”

 

亚瑟撇了撇嘴，极为幼稚地夺走了奥姆手里喝了没几口的啤酒，“是你的童年太无趣了。”

 

奥姆脸上闪过一丝愠色，但很快，他就用假笑将它掩盖了过去，“拜你和你的父亲所赐。”

 

“别每次说到这个就咬牙切齿。”深棕色头发的男人后知后觉地意识到自己不当心触到了弟弟的逆鳞，而他在外人眼里优雅又识大体的兄弟，一旦生起气来，后果会非常严重，“是我的错，我不该提起。”

 

奥姆哼了声 ，“你说得没错，又何必道歉。”他再一次从亚瑟手里拿回来了被捏得变形的易拉罐的所有权，“但你抢了我的酒，你该为这件事道歉。”

 

“那可是我给维科的，”亚瑟说完一个词，毛茸茸的脑袋就往奥姆靠近一分，“说到底，这酒归我所有，”他的鼻尖若即若离地磨蹭了下奥姆的，“你也是。”

 

这次，奥姆是发自真心地笑出了声。

 

亚瑟不满地嘟囔了句，他们间的距离更近了，他厚实的嘴唇眼看就要覆上他兄弟的薄唇，然而奥姆却出乎意料，一个退后躲开了。

 

“嘿，原来你这么小心眼？”高大的男人抓了抓乱糟糟的头发，像只不修边幅的大猫。

 

奥姆仰头一口喝干了啤酒，纤小的喉结在白皙的脖颈上起伏；亚瑟眯起眼睛看着，不由得也跟着咽了口唾沫。

 

“先去冲个澡，亚瑟。”年轻些的男人捏扁手里的易拉罐，“你闻着一身火药和鲜血的气味。”接着他手腕一个用力，将它准确无误地投进了不远处的废纸篓里，“我累了，哥哥，也许我马上会睡着，不过要是你速度足够快，”他贴到亚瑟的耳边轻吹了一口气，“或许我还会醒着。”

 

亚瑟的呼吸瞬间就重了半个八度，“我得先收一些利息。”

 

奥姆看向他，矜持的面孔毫无破绽，“怎么说？”

 

下一秒，他的兄弟粗暴地扯过挂在他胸前的十字架项链——亚瑟自己脖子上也有串一模一样的——他的唇瓣被狠狠地咬住。

 

亚瑟跟许久没开荤的野兽似的，牙齿啃咬的力度没个轻重；奥姆不停地挣扎，却还是抵不过身板与力量上的悬殊，最终，他的下唇开了道口子，血珠跟泪水一样，细细地渗出来。

 

“野兽。”奥姆低声痛斥。

 

“你就爱我这头野兽不是么？”亚瑟歪过脑袋，嘴角扯出上扬的弧度，“去床上等我亲爱的，千万别睡着，”他低头亲了亲弟弟的额头，嘴上蹭到血迹未干，就这么在奥姆的额头印下了几道模糊的唇纹，“不然我会把你操醒的。”

 

奥姆伴随着淋浴间噼里啪啦的水声躺到了床上，几分钟前的那个暴虐的吻令他想起这天早些时候，他们在酒店的一个套间里血洗了俄罗斯的黑帮。

 

他们在处刑了首领后，沐浴在他的鲜血中亲吻。

 

他们在处刑前齐声念出的祷告词与刺鼻的血腥味儿一同萦绕不去。

 

_我等将成为牧羊人，为了你，我的主，为了你，从你手中继承权柄。_

_我等的足迹将迅捷地执行你的旨意，用他们的灵魂，让这条淌向你的河流源源不息。_

_以圣父、圣子与圣灵之名。_

_阿门。_

 

**-未完待续-**

 


End file.
